Isis
by TheDarkMagician
Summary: Kurama was just introduced to a girl by Hiei. who Hiei only knew. Kurama has a odd feeling about this new girl. who is she really.
1. Chapter 1

TheDarkMagican: I Do Not own Yu Yu Hackusho just my own characters. And I well say this now before fans and people in general get up set. This is a fic so please get over what ever it is you are going to feel about my fic. Either you like it or you do not. It is really simple.

Helper: DM be a little nice to the guests… some do not know about your sick twisted, harsh personality. So be nice DM

DM: Fine I hope you all like my fic.

Isis grew up with a human family, in a small town. Isis was a free spirited young girl. Bluish hair and icy blue eyes. Isis was turning 16 in a few days. Isis looked at the clock as the school bell rang early. Isis headed home. When she was close to getting home, Isis noticed a short man she has known most of her life, but she did not know the much taller man.

"Hiei!" Isis said walking over to them as she waved-

Hiei looked over at Isis as she was walking over

"Uh…hey Isis …." He said looking at her and his friend in an unease motion.

Hiei looked at Isis and asked, "What are you doing on this of town anyway?"

"I am walking home. I haven't seen you on this side of town. Why you over here?" she asked him giving him a confused look.

"Will I am walking a friend home." Hiei said to her as his friend nodded –

"Will Kurama… this is Isis, Isis this is …. Kurama" Hiei said, Kurama nodded bowed to Isis. She smiled and shook his hand.

"nice to meet you Kurama" Isis said happy like. Kurama could see something about Isis, that he couldn't put his finger on, but he thought he saw someone in her that he knew. He just looked at the teen and smiled " will miss Isis I hope to see you again soon" Kurama said as he walked away. Hiei nodded and to Isis and walked with Kurama. Isis went on home.

Isis didn't know her family wasn't a real family. They were her foster parents. He foster mother was a rude and scary woman. She had complete control of the house. Isis worked hard to please her. When Isis came home her parents were fighting.

" no John! I am tired of Isis. She isn't like us"

DM: i hope you liked this short fic it well matter on what the R&Rs if i am going to make another chapter i am just restarting to use this site.


	2. Chapter 2

DM: Ahh, someone liked my fic. Even through it was one person I am still going to put it up. Hope you all like my new chapter if you do not that is ok.

Helper: you seem….to be in a happy mood DM...

DM: meh have fun people. Do not forget to R&R ok?

We left off where her parents were talking about how Isis is not like them.

Isis' foster mother said. Isis who was walking to her room stopped and started to over hear them.

"So what alley! She was a gift from an angel! And I am not giving up my only daughter!" John said to his wife.

"John remember when she was 3? Someone came bad looking for her, I will not have it, or her in this house!"

"Alley! We are not letting a 15 year old leave our home!"

"Fine! Then you are saying that this child is more to you then I am?"

"Don't play that game" John said then noticed Isis Blue hair and walked over to her.

"Isis you think I want to do what your mother wants? You know I love you, you are my little girl…" her foster father said hugging her tightly. Isis nodded lightly still up set.

"Go get ready for dinner" he told her with a warm smile. Isis nodded again and smiled back to prove to him she was ok. She went to her room and got ready for dinner. When she came down her parents went speaking as they ate. She sat down and tried to eat but couldn't. Isis sighed as she lost it and slammed her fit down breaking the table. They looked at her.

"What's going on with you mom?" Isis asked her.

"How dare you Isis! Asking me such rude questions like that!" Alley said with a grin.

"No! I heard what you and dad were fighting about!" "How I am not like you?" "What did you mean?" Isis asked nearly crying about this. Alley just looked at her and then John-

"John you care to explain to "your" daughter what we were talking about?" Alley asked John. He sighed as he took his plate to the sink and sat back down.

"Isis we aren't your real parents…through I do love as you were my own child… you mother thinks we should give you real mother now…."

"I am sorry if you are up set with us…. But we were asked to watch you till you were ready…" he told her sighing deeply. He watched Isis left running. Isis did not understand. John sighed again as the door was slammed and fell to the ground. John hopped his bitch of a wife was now happy. Isis went to her spot in the park. She sat down and cried. A tall man walked over to her about 5'9, with black hair and the person wear green like she did, he looked at her crying. "Hey Isis…. Are you crying? Why you crying" he asked her

Isis looked at the man, sniffed, and cleared her eyes by whipping them. "Hey Yuske…"

Hey there…. Again why are you crying?" he asked her again and this time was more strin with his question.

Isis sighed and looked at him "my parents told me I am not theirs…"

Yuske held her, sighed, and said, "It's ok... I am sure your father will not allow that..." He said to her. Isis smiled at him. "Thanks..."

After a while of sitting there talking he looked up and saw Hiei and Kurama standing there. He smiled at them "hey guys what's up?" "Oh hey have meet Kurama?"

"Yes… we meet before..."

Yuske nodded and smiled "Isis you remember the jobs I went on?"

"Yes"

"You wanna come?"

"Sure…."

DM: ok that is enough for now. Tell me what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

DM: ok people I am back with chapter 3 ok we left off where Isis was willing to tag along on a mission.

Hiei sighed at this, he knew who Isis was and this was going to ugly now. Hiei walked over to her "you are willing to kill Isis? Something I know you never have killed before" he said to Isis.

Isis thought about it and nodded "if I must"

Hiei nodded and looked at her again "and if one of us were to be hurt or killed would you go on with the mission with out us?"

"Yes" she answered plain like.

"So we got a winner kids," Hiei said to them.

Kurama changed his form into Youko Kurama. Youko walked over to Isis

"Who is this girl…?"He asked them.

"Her name is Isis." Said Hiei.

Youko nodded and looked at them "I see… will are we going or no?"" Youko asked.

"Heh yes Youko we will be going but I was asked to call in a friend to help us on the mission" Yuske said to him. Hiei smiled a little and looked at a woman walking up to them. Youko's eye went wide when he saw the woman

"Sorry I am late." The woman said to them. Youko was still grapping at her.

"What are you staring at…?" "Youko?" she asked and looked at Hiei

Youko looked at her "you are kidding me!"

"Oh you are the one to talk Youko!" She said. Isis looked at them.

"Ok you two lets just go...," she said

Youko noticed Isis build, her eyes, and then her hair. He then looked at the woman.

"Serenity we need to talk now…" he said pulling Serenity.

"Tch… Fine" she said. Serenity sighed deeply at Youko gripping her arm. He then slammed her up against a tree trunk hard, cracking a rib or two.

"When were you planning on telling me about …that girl?" he asked her

Serenity looked at him "what girl?"

"Don't play dumb… that …girl Isis?"

Serenity looked at her and smiled a little. "She is pretty now…" she thought to her self only. He pressed harder she looked at him

"I didn't know," she said as she was cut off.

"Oh shut up! Serenity how could you not…" youko said to her holding her down still.

"How could I?" she asked him pushing him off hard to the ground. Being a half demon Serenity was still able to take on the silver fox.

"You were the one who took off… remember? After he died, you took off… I didn't know till AFTER you left." Serenity said to him looking at him he kicked her legs from under her and pinned Serenity to the ground hard. Youko's grip tightened the sound of cracking bones made Hiei look at them as they fought.

"Hey Intel goes farther with the person being able to speak…"

Youko loosened his grip and Serenity coughed to catch her breath.

Hiei sighed, "You two done now?"

Youko just walked off. Serenity sighed. Isis looked at them. "So uh Yuske when do we head out?"

"We head out when everyone gets here..."

A few hours later, everyone showed up.

Everyone was there, Genki explained everything to them.

"So you are saying there are humans that were kidnapped? And are being forced to fight?" Isis asked her

"Yes that is correct" "In the next tournament…:

"They well be killed" Yuske said to her, he was getting worried about the people now.

Hiei looked at them and then at Genki-

"Your mission is to join the tournament and make sure the humans are alive and bring them back to the human world safe and unharmed.

Dm: done and done hope you people liked it. r&r ok ^^ thanks


End file.
